1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus provided therewith.
2. Related Art
As is well known in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, in consideration of maintenance, a process portion that performs an image forming process is formed into cartridge structure to obtain a maintenance-free configuration.